


Breathless, Speechless.

by QueenGreenBean



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post MAG 91, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGreenBean/pseuds/QueenGreenBean
Summary: "Tim had never been prepared for the idea that Michael Crew might actually be, well, attractive. He’d heard the descriptions of him in statements and always thought that he’d be a small, unimpressive wastrel of a thing with an ugly scar.Until he was in front of him, that was, all lazy smiles and a mop of dark hair."Tim runs into Mike in the break room of the Archives and is reminded of the statement from him with Jon. He quickly gets ideas on how Mike's powers can be used for pleasure by the two of them and shares his ideas with Mike, who is very happy to indulge his whims.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Breathless, Speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of Tim and Mike trying erotic asphyxiation just wouldn't get out of my head, and it wasn't already a fic here so I thought, why not write it? 
> 
> I know it's a bit of a weird pair but it just happened this way.
> 
> 7k words later I thought someone else should see it too. 
> 
> Everything in this fic is completely consensual between the two characters and enthusiastic consent is given throughout.

Tim had never been prepared for the idea that Michael Crew might actually be, well, attractive. He’d heard the descriptions of him in statements and always thought that he’d be a small, unimpressive wastrel of a thing with an ugly scar. That wasn’t something he necessarily avoided, his tastes were broad and encompassed many people, but he’d never really thought of the Vast aligned man as being someone he would be interested in.

  
Until he was in front of him, that was, all lazy smiles and a mop of dark hair. Michael Crew didn’t belong in the Archives break room but he was here and leaning against the counter making a cup of tea like there was nowhere else in the world that he would be expected to be. Tim knew that he should shout for someone, call in some kind of back up from Sasha or Martin, or even Jon if need be, but the man opposite him looked so comfortable in his place in the break room that he thought he must need to be here. He just left it at that and tried not to lose his cool when two piercing pale eyes glanced up at him as if he was the one taking five away from the headache-inducing glare of computer screens.

  
“Do you want tea too?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Tim hadn’t been expecting that from him. He’d heard that voice during the statement when Jon had tried to confront him and had been shocked that he had sounded so genial when he’d been talking, at least at first, but hearing it directed at him sparked a little bit of something.

  
He was a man who was acutely aware of his own kinks and having a man who could induce asphyxiation without even touching him was an interesting concept. He’d played around with erotic asphyxiation before with the few of his partners he’d actually trusted, but he never liked the feeling of a bruise on his neck from a hand or binding that came the day after. The feeling, while it was happening, was nothing short of spectacular but he didn’t enjoy the next day when someone had been a little too heavy-handed and he couldn’t drink without feeling the press of a hand against his throat, reminding him he had been acting dangerously in his desire. Michael Crew could control that though, he’d heard it happen on the statement.

  
Tim came out of his thoughts and found himself nodding dumbly as Michael Crew got another of the chipped, boring Archive standard mugs from the cupboard, putting a tea bag and hot water into it. He was stuck now, at least for as long as the tea took to boil. 3 to 4 minutes for black tea, Martin had always told him, and he _was_ the office tea expert.

  
“Who are you then?” the jovial voice asked, cutting through the dumbstruck silence as Tim’s mind tried to process the situation. Michael Crew shouldn’t have been here, in the Archives, looking more comfortable in their break room than Martin ever had.

  
“Tim. Stoker. I work here,” he managed to push out and Mike just nodded in recognition like he already knew that.

  
“Mike,” he greeted back, brushing past Tim to get the milk from the fridge before finishing off their cups of tea. As he moved past him, causing an ever so slight breeze, he got the waft of ozone that he should have expected upon seeing this avatar of the Vast. Every single statement about him mentioned the smell of ozone, pervasive and synonymous to the name Michael Crew, so he would have expected it to hit his nose as soon as he saw him. In reality, it was clinging to his skin like expensive cologne, only being able to smell it when they were almost too close. All Tim could think was that he wanted to smell it again. It reminded him of fonder times, summer holidays ruined by storms and being free to go and play after the rain had cleared up. He almost enjoyed that pleasant association with a dangerous person.

  
Once the tea was done, Mike passed the mug to him and allowed his eyes to rake up and down Tim’s form without even a suggestion of bashfulness. He’d was much bigger than Mike was but the way that the other looked at him made him feel like he was minuscule in comparison to everything but that he would allow him to exist despite his insignificance. He didn’t know why it sent a shiver up his spine to think like that but Tim was acutely aware of the smug grey eyes of the other as it did.

  
“Speechless?” Mike asked, a smirk playing over his lips as he sipped from tea that was definitely too hot without even a wince. As soon as he said it Tim knew exactly what his response was going to be and he didn’t miss a beat before speaking.

  
“More like breathless,” he countered, not being able to avoid a grin as Mike almost choked on his tea in surprise at his retort. It took him a few seconds to recover from that before he turned his eyes back to Tim, a glint of something mischievous in response to the obvious flirting.

  
“Fun,” Mike said, an entertained lilt to his voice and it was in that moment that Tim knew he’d managed to hook the other with his flirting. Usually, it took a little more than this but he was usually trying to pick up people in bars, not in their employee break room, and the people he usually tried to pick up were much less exciting than an avatar of the Vast. Although they were exciting in their own way, of course.

  
“It has been said.” Tim moved closer to Mike, now standing next to him so he could make the other acutely aware of how much bigger than him he was. Tim had over a foot on Mike’s small frame, not to mention he was fairly broad and toned where the other was slender. For the first time, he could see the delicate scars running down the side of the other’s neck and underneath the high collar of his coat. All Tim could think about was that he wanted to be able to follow them with his fingertips and see how far they went.

  
Standing this close to Mike, he could smell the ozone again and he wanted to be able to follow the trail of that as well. Maybe he was being stupid, he heard what Mike did to Jon on those tapes but that wasn’t proving enough to dissuade him from his conquest. In fact, it was encouraging him.

  
“You’re thinking about my scars,” Mike stated, and Tim was very aware that the genial voice he had heard before had gotten frosty and wary. The eyes that were watching him were cold like storm clouds and a slight frown was plastered across his brow. He didn’t like the attention being drawn to his scars then, Tim thought before he shook his head slightly in reply and leant down just enough that he was next to Mike’s ear. It wasn’t like he was going to be overheard in their deserted break room. Heck, even if he had been, it wouldn’t have been the first time that Tim’s dirty talk had been heard by a mortified Martin or smug Sasha. It was just much sexier to be this close to someone like this.

  
“A little,” he confessed, voice low and sultry against the smaller man’s ear. “But I was thinking more about how good your dick must taste if your skin smells like that. I was thinking about how hard I’d come if you pulled my breath out of me while you fucked me.”

  
With that confession, Tim pulled away with his mug of tea in hand and left Mike stood there against the break room counter, pale eyes shocked and pupils blown wide with lust. He only looked over his shoulder to make sure that the smaller man was letting his eyes follow him out and give him a cheeky but smug grin.

  
He didn’t even smirk when Michael Crew dropped a note on his desk with his number as he left the Archives, whatever he’d been there for in the first place obviously dealt with.

* * *

  
It took a few days in the end for Tim to arrange for Mike to meet him, battling against some of his texts seemingly being read and not responded to. Mike seemed to keep a very odd schedule but eventually, the offer of a drink and a takeaway at Tim’s place had drawn him out. He could understand why texts about meeting at a bar had gone ignored with how small the other was but the rudeness was a little more difficult for him to deal with confidently. Mike just continued a conversation with him as if he’d never asked to meet him and Tim thought he’d managed to find someone who texted but didn’t know how to say he didn’t want to follow it through. Not that Tim was opposed to that concept entirely but it had been Mike that gave him his number in the first place. He’d thought that another meeting between them had been guaranteed.

  
Thankfully, Mike did turn up at his door at the time they’d agreed. He quickly ushered him in and took his coat before the other could change his mind and back out of it or simply disappear as he had done over text. He hadn’t been expecting to turn around and see Mike stretched out onto his sofa with his socked feet on his coffee table like he’d been there for hours. Clearly, it wasn’t just in the break room he made himself at home and Tim could appreciate that. There weren’t the awkward first meeting vibes to contend with.

  
“Do you want a beer?” he asked as he moved from the hallway into his apartment. His question was met by a nod in response and he walked to the fridge to fetch them drinks. London flats were expensive and with his small kitchenette being a part of his living room, he didn’t have far to go to retrieve two bottles from his fridge. Tim settled down next to his strange companion on his sofa and passed the bottle to Mike, who took it gratefully before relaxing even more into the sofa, something Tim hadn’t thought was possible.

  
Without his high collared coat, Tim could see more of the delicate scars which branched up Mike’s neck as he relaxed. He let his head drop to one side as he leant against the arm of the sofa, revealing more with the stretch of his neck and his shoulder. Mike hadn’t even been here for five minutes yet and Tim was already thinking about following the path of those pretty white scars with his tongue and seeing where he ended up. He must have been staring obviously as when he looked up he noticed pale grey eyes watching him all over again. At least this time they didn’t look angry, just intrigued.  
“You like them?” Mike asked, voice non-judgemental this time and Tim nodded in reply. He took a sip from his beer as the smaller man shifted on the sofa to turn and face Tim, his back against the arm of the sofa and feet moving onto his lap without a question for permission. He really did make himself comfortable quickly, just like a cat was prone to do.

  
“I do. I was thinking about tracing them with my tongue and seeing where we end up after that.” Mike’s voice hitched ever so slightly at that and he attempted to cover it up unsuccessfully with a long drink from his own bottle of beer. He sat quietly for a few seconds like he was pondering the idea and wondering if he’d get a better offer somewhere else. Tim was about to apologise for going too far too quickly and ask what kind of takeaway he wanted before Mike swung his legs away from Tim’s lap dramatically.

  
This time he moved with purpose, settling himself into Tim’s lap with his skinny legs either side of Tim’s toned ones. Both of them were still holding their beer bottles and Mike settled onto the taller man’s lap like he had no intention of moving any time soon but also in what felt like an entirely non-sexual way. He was simply settled here now, straddling Tim and drinking beer for however long he felt like it. The weight of the smaller man was nowhere near too much for Tim, even when he settled his weight into his lap completely with a lazy smile.

  
“Is this okay?” Mike asked, and Tim just nodded, drinking from his chilled bottle as a way to try and calm himself down a little. He was already feeling way too warm from being this close to Mike and having the knowledge that something was almost definitely going to happen between the two of them. He’d cleared the air so early on in the break room that he knew it was very likely he’d be getting exactly what he wanted from this encounter and that Mike was going to give it to him.

  
“I offered to buy you takeaway,” Tim teased, letting the hand that wasn’t holding his beer drift onto Mike’s hip. The shorter man just shrugged and tilted his head to the side again, with the express intent of revealing some of his scars and teasing Tim. Tim was annoyed to say that it was definitely working. He wasn’t usually quite this easy but the delay between their initial conversation and Mike actually being here had been a little long for him and he’d let the anticipation build into his mind.

  
“Maybe later,” Mike mused, “For now I think I have a better offer. If that’s alright with you.” Tim nodded eagerly and shifted slightly so that he could reach the revealed skin of Mike’s neck, pulling him closer with the one hand on his hip. True to his word, he laved his tongue over the smaller man’s neck and followed the gentle ridges with the tip of his tongue, pulling a few airy gasps out of him.  
“Are they sensitive?” he murmured into his ear before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Mike fought against the gasps that he was pulling out of him to put together a reply.

  
“I don’t usually let people touch them.” So many people seemed only interested in him for his scars and thought that he would like them tracing them with their eyes like he was an object and then fucking him hard. Since his accident, it was like his scars were the person, not him. No one wanted to sleep with all of him, they just wanted to see the scars and he hated it. That was before Tim had suggested he liked more than that so easily and casually. He wanted to sleep with all of Mike, including the most dangerous parts of him, and he wanted to be able to submit to him even though there was over a foot in height difference. It would be self-punishment if he let an opportunity like this go to waste.

  
“I’m special then?” Tim joked, following the scars over his shoulder with a combination of kisses, licks and nuzzles from his nose. He was taking in that delicious smell of ozone on the other’s skin, grateful that it didn’t seem to dissipate even as he worked over the same section in the crook of Mike’s neck repeatedly.

  
“Most people don’t enjoy having their breath taken away from them.” At that, Tim gave a small noise that seemed to be a groan covered up by an attempt at a scoff.

  
" _Most people_ don’t know how good it can feel,” Tim argued back, the hand on Mike’s hip pulling him closer to bring his rapidly hardening cock to Mike’s attention. With that, Mike put a firm hand in Tim’s soft hair and pulled his head up to dive into a kiss. It was harsh and intense and took Tim’s breath away but he didn’t know if that was a part of Mike’s powers or just because he hadn’t been expecting to be kissed so suddenly.

  
The hand in Tim’s hair moved to the nape of his neck as they continued to kiss, pulling the small curls there almost fondly. Tim’s hand on his hip was grounding and Mike let himself press closer every time there was even a hint of a pull from it, pressing their hips together through their jeans and pulling small groans from each of them. Despite that, neither of them broke away from the kiss for a while, wrapped up in the promises that the other could be something different from what they were used to in these situations.

  
He was glad to see that when he really did have to pull away for breath that Mike looked just as wrecked as he felt, his chest heaving like he’d never been kissed so deeply before.

  
“It’s not just me that’s breathless after that then,” Tim quipped, causing Mike to narrow his eyes back at him in jest.

  
“You need to learn some respect.” Mike forced his voice to be cold and level as he talked, even though his chest was still betraying that he felt some effect from the kiss. Tim groaned at that and let his head drop backwards, resting onto the back of his sofa. He knew exactly where he’d heard that from Mike before, on that bloody tape before he pulled the air out of Jon. He didn’t want to be thinking of his boss right now, not when he had a hot guy in his lap who was brought here with the idea that he would gladly choke him. Jon might be similar in stature to Mike but that was where it ended and he didn’t need that grump in his mind when he had Mike in his lap softly grinding their crotches together.

  
“Tell me what you want,” Mike ordered, his hand pulling Tim’s hair gently to bring the attention back to him and his words. The taller man let out a low groan from underneath him and Mike could see him scrambling to put together sentences that would please him and beg to get him what he wanted.

  
“I want to undress you and trace your scars wherever they go. When you’ve let me do that I want to suck your cock. I bet the skin there smells so much stronger. I want to taste you but I don’t want you to come yet. I want you to fuck me and pull the breath from my lungs when I’m close to coming.” Mike leaned back in his lap and Tim thought he’d said something wrong until he heard the noise of his beer bottle touching the coffee table as it was set down. He repeated the motion, easing Tim’s bottle from his hand and setting it next to his own before leaning back into Tim and studying him for a few seconds.

  
“It’s not like being choked by a hand,” he warned, watching Tim’s face closely to see if he hesitated for even a second, which he didn’t. He placed his hand on Tim’s tanned neck, gently but definitely there, not applying pressure before raising an eyebrow.

  
“Can I?” he asked, and Tim nodded. Just like that, the air was pulled out of his lungs, like he was free-falling. It was almost like being at high altitude and not being able to get a breath into his lungs even though the air was there, but it was even stronger than that. Mike was right, it wasn’t anything like being manually asphyxiated. There was no strong pressure against his throat or the feeling of fingernails digging into his skin, just the pure feeling of not being able to breathe, and he loved it. He tried to moan in pleasure, to let Mike know that it was good for him but he was very aware that no noises were coming out of his throat. There wasn’t the air to make them happen.

  
After a few seconds, Mike relinquished that hold on him and Tim struggled to keep his head up. The oxygen rushing back made his head feel like it was about to pop, and coupled with the press of Mike’s lithe body against him it felt incredible. He heard Mike ask if it was okay but all he could do was nod mutely before letting his head drop against the smaller man’s shoulder, his hands gripping at his sides as he pulled their hips together desperately.

  
He felt a rumble in Mike’s chest as the other laughed quietly at his reaction, moving his hands to Tim’s back to keep his balance as their hips moved against each other. Tim’s grip was a little painful with his strength as he ground their jean-clad cocks together but Mike loved it. Rarely did people get so desperate over the idea of having sex with him but Mike was enjoying the power.  
Tim was biting and sucking on his neck over the scars and he let himself moan at the feeling, his hands gripping the back of Tim’s shirt tightly. He wanted to test his reactions a little and Mike hummed happily as he pulled the breath from Tim’s lungs again.

  
The effect was instant and Tim tried to shout against his neck fruitlessly as he gripped Mike’s hips so tightly it was painful and ground them together. After a few seconds, Mike allowed the air to enter his lungs again as Tim gasped for breath desperately against his shoulder. Being this powerful so rarely had such a good effect and Mike couldn’t help himself but bask in that power, moving to grind down against Tim again. He frowned, however, when Tim let out a pained moan that he wasn’t expecting.

  
Mike moved back slightly, as far as he safely could while in this position, to look at Tim and make sure he was alright. He was surprised to see that Tim’s skin was red as a beet as far as he could see, his chest moving quickly as he tried to breathe normally again. Mike quickly put two and two together, smiling fondly as he traced Tim’s strong jawline.

  
“Am I too much for you?” he asked, a devious grin playing at his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been with someone and they’d actually come in their pants. Tim looked thoroughly humiliated but Mike knew that their night was far from over, even if they didn’t manage to get to everything that Tim had listed as his plan. If nothing else, he was hard still and he was sure Tim wasn’t the type not to reciprocate that kind of thing.

  
“I’ll be good to go soon,” he said with a slight shrug. He’d been in situations similar to this so often that it hardly phased him anymore. It was rare that he was the one who came too quickly, though. “How about I keep my end of the deal?”

  
Mike nodded at that and went to move off his lap but before he could, Tim wrapped his arms around the smaller man and stood up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist. It was a little uncomfortable for him, his now overly sensitive dick rubbing against his underwear, but the show of strength would no doubt be appreciated. He didn’t want to discuss their move to his bedroom, and just bringing the smaller man with him and dropping him down onto the duvet seemed to fix that.

  
Tim looked down at Mike, looking small and fragile on his double bed even though he knew that he was not. Pale eyes were fixed on him as he moved his hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it under the other’s gaze. Mike seemed to be appreciating the tanned skin that was revealed to him as he shrugged his shirt off and stretched in a way that made his muscles stand out quite well. If he was here he may as well put on a show.

  
He took the same time with his trousers, unbuckling his belt slowly before letting them drop to the floor. His boxers were soaked through and he peeled them away from his skin carefully before just standing there, naked and letting Mike’s eyes roam over him however he wanted. He didn’t have any hang-ups about his body despite the visible worm scars and he appreciated the eager audience he was getting from the other, who now was idly rubbing himself through his jeans at his makeshift strip show. As he walked over to the bed he removed his socks with considerably less fanfare than the rest of his clothes before moving onto the bed on hands and knees, hovering over Mike.

  
He leant down and kissed him, slower and less frantic than the other kisses they’d shared but with no less passion. He wanted Mike to know that he still wanted to do this, even without his mind being clouded with lust and fantasy.

  
Tim moved his kisses down across Mike’s jaw and down to his neck as his hands found the buttons of the other man’s shirt. He slowly started to unbutton it, kissing over the scars as more and more skin was unveiled to him. It felt like they were going to go on forever as Tim threw the garment to one side and followed them over his shoulder as best as he could. He gently tapped Mike’s side to encourage him to roll over, revealing the full extent of the white paths that travelled down his back. They were stunning, curling and branching from his neck and shoulder down his back and side before finishing somewhere underneath his trousers. Tim did not change the resolution that he wanted to follow them with his tongue, no matter how long it took.

  
He had to get started on his goal if he was going to complete that thought tonight, leaning down to kiss Mike’s shoulder, continuing from where he’d had to give up before the other had been stripped down. It felt like he’d been trailing them forever, following them downwards for miles before he pulled back and realised he’d barely covered an inch of them and he was still hovering with his lips pressed to Mike’s shoulder blade. Tim found that it was so easy to lose himself in following these scars with his tongue, pulling soft gasps out of the smaller man as he reached more sensitive spots. He noted each one of them with care. So far, over his spine and under his shoulder blade seemed to pull the best reactions out of Mike, causing him to shift his hips to rub himself against the mattress for a little bit of friction.

  
Tim kissed and sucked over a branch of the scar that trailed onto Mike’s side, tempted to mark him and see if those delicate scars would still be visible through the purpled skin of a bruise. He completely abandoned that idea when Mike let out a low groan at the feeling of Tim’s lips and teeth over his hip and his cock firmly let him know that it was interested all over again.  
He reached around Mike’s hips to undo his jeans, lips still following curled offshoots of the scars. He got them undone with the competence of a man who had done this many times before and pulled them off in one go along with Mike’s underwear, throwing it all to one side and revealing small pert buttocks half-covered with scars and thin but toned legs.

  
Tim dove back in, kissing the last unveiled section of the scars. At least he finally knew where they finished, with the lowest branch curling under his left cheek and a few wisps of the scar falling between them. He was suddenly so glad for his decision to follow them with his tongue, chasing the end of the scar into the crease underneath his butt. Mike shifted as if that movement of his tongue tickled a little before he moaned above him, causing Tim to smile against his skin. He followed it back up across the cheek before he softly parted the cheeks and followed the scars between them.  
Mike let out a shout at that contact as if he’d been electrified. Tim couldn’t help but chuckle, flicking his tongue along the thin slightly raised scars in the cleft of his arse.

  
The smell of ozone was so strong on his skin here, Tim was glad to find. Mike’s skin tasted salty from his sweat but fresh like rain in summer and he couldn’t help but think it was so fitting for the other. He could taste this forever but he had a feeling that Mike would eventually get fed up of him following all of his scars for hours. He had promised him a blow job.

  
Tim hooked his hands underneath the other’s thighs and flipped him back over, watching Mike blink in the shock of being moved so suddenly. He had been set in one position for a while now and had relaxed easily there, as Tim was quickly learning he did everywhere.

  
He looked up at Mike, whose grey eyes were half-lidded as he looked down at him, watching him as he moved. He was seeing Mike’s cock for the first time, and it was slim but not as small as Tim would have expected from the other’s height, resting against his stomach shining with precome. Tim felt his own dick twitch at seeing the other so eager for him and he leant down to fun his tongue over the head, causing Mike to shout as he did so.

  
He grinned smugly up at him before leaning in and pressing his nose against Mike’s stomach. He knew it was a little strange, but the ozone smell seemed to cling so strongly to him here as well and Tim wanted this to last as long as he could. Eventually, he moved, kissing from his place nuzzled into Mike’s crotch along the shaft and back to the head of his dick, feeling his own throbbing in something like sympathy at the attention he was getting.

  
He stroked himself once to try and take the edge off before he leant in and closed his lips over Mike’s dick, the flavour of his salty precome melting over his tongue. It didn’t taste like what he imagined ozone should but a gasped moan and a curse from Mike distracted Tim from that. He moved his tongue over the head of his cock, causing him to curse again as another burst of precome erupted, fisting a hand into Tim’s hair before he could make an effort to take the smaller man’s cock fully into his mouth and down his throat.

  
The hand in his hair gripped tightly and guided Tim down further, although it wasn’t heavy enough to force him. It was just there as a simple encouragement. He knew his limits and knew that he enjoyed deep throating, forcing himself to measure when he could take breaths in through his nose and when he would choke. He fell into that pattern easily, taking Mike’s dick deep into his mouth before letting him pull back and rolling his tongue over the head as he took a breath through his nose. It was a familiar but well worked out pattern. Mike seemed to have a sense for this as well, which was unsurprising but helpful, as he seemed to be able to tell when his partner really did need to breathe and when he could hold on for a few more seconds.

  
After a slightly surprising thrust from Mike, he choked a little, his gag reflex triggering ever so slightly. He cast his eyes up to see those pale eyes looking back at him, tilted upwards in slight mirth. He knew what he’d done, disrupting the rhythm from Tim on purpose to try and get him to choke around his disk. He swallowed around his cock defiantly to overcome the gagging, pulling a low groan from Mike who thrust weakly before releasing Tim’s hair to push away from him.

  
“I’m going to come if you do that,” he said, pulling his cock out from between Tim’s lips, watching a thin trail of precome and saliva break between them. Mike thought that Tim looked stunning like this, his tanned face flushed and sun-bleached hair messed up by his hand, but he wanted to be inside him. It hadn’t taken long for him to get so worked up, but until Tim’s mouth was around his cock he’d hardly been touched and it had nearly been too much for him.

  
Mike leant up on his elbows to shift out of the way slightly, gesturing to switch places with Tim so that he was the one straddling him again. Tim looked amazing, spread out and a little exhausted from having come once before but still looking flushed and eager for him, with spit shiny lips and eyes full of lust.

  
“Lube?” Mike asked simply, following the weak gesture from his partner to his bedside drawers. He found exactly what he wanted with the lube and protection easy to reach without moving very far at all. He didn’t even have to stop leaning over Tim to get to them. His gaze drifted over a few of the toys in the drawer but decided against them for today. He was quite sure that they were both wound up enough that they didn’t need anything else helping them.

  
He squirted a blob of lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together gently, trying to warm it up a little before he moved his middle finger to the cleft of Tim’s arse and rubbed the pucker there gently. Tim shouted his name, screwing his eyes closed for a few seconds as he basked in the soft rub of something against his entrance. After that small break, in which they both seemed to get their breath back, Mike slowly pushed in, finding very little resistance for his slim fingers against Tim’s waiting entrance and relaxed body.

  
Tim opened up easily and it didn’t take long before he could introduce another, although he wasn’t surprised by that. His fingers were slim and Tim had seemed needy and wanting through the entirety of their encounter. He’d had no reason to believe that this would be any different and he was glad to know that he was right. He curled his fingers up slightly, searching for that spot that would make Tim scream for him. He wanted to hear his noises as much as he could since he wouldn’t be making them while he was coming if he had no air in his lungs.

  
Eventually, he found it and Tim’s hands grasped helplessly on the sheets as he writhed there, one hand coming up to grip at the arm Mike was holding himself up with desperately. He rubbed against his prostate gently, causing precome to leak from the tip of Tim’s cock, but knowing from experience that being this gentle wasn’t enough to be anything apart from frustrating. He kept up his relentless fingering, barely giving him seconds between touching his prostate, even as he slipped a third finger into Tim, stretching the larger man as best he could while his eyes were fixed on Tim’s handsome face. Inside of him was hot but Mike knew the benefits of proper preparation and he wouldn’t stop until he was thoroughly opened.

  
Mike slowly parted his fingers, stretching Tim’s hole out as much as he could take. The toned man nearly whined as he did, not sure whether to be grateful or angry that the prostate stimulation was taken away from him as suddenly as he’d had it. That seemed to be a recurring theme with this encounter for Mike, but he definitely knew what he was doing, giving him enough to keep him wanting and eager but not push him over the edge again.

  
“Fuck me,” Tim whined, head thrust back against his pillow as he managed to fix his eyes on Mike and beg. Mike couldn’t resist any longer and conceded, pulling his fingers out and wiping the lube on Tim’s thigh with a self-congratulatory smirk, his eyes raking over Tim’s wanton body and spread legs.

  
He leaned out of their shared space for long enough to roll the condom onto his dick and lube himself up, ignoring the cold sting as it touched his dick and figuring it would warm up soon enough when he was inside Tim. Hooking his arm under Tim’s knee, he pushed himself in slowly, leaning up as best he could to join their lips. He could taste himself on Tim’s tongue but it didn’t turn him off in the slightest, nipping at his generous bottom lip when it became clear that the other was not put together enough to kiss back properly right now. Not that he should be surprised in that, he was being slowly fucked as he sunk in inch by inch.

  
Mike worked slowly to push into Tim’s arse, angling carefully upwards to brush against his prostate as soon as he could. He knew he’d found it when Tim jolted suddenly, letting out a cry of Mike’s name. The hand on his arm moved up to his shoulders as he thrust in and the handsome man underneath him dug his fingertips into his unscarred shoulder.

  
“I’m not going to last long,” Tim grunted out and Mike nodded in agreement. He was already more than wound up enough but he wanted to at least give a valiant effort at fucking Tim before he came. His thrusts were not as powerful as they would have been with a taller man but they were very well-aimed, with Mike targeting Tim’s prostate confidently and thrusting into that spot, producing a peal of deep moans from Tim at the relentless level of pleasure he was setting.

  
He moved his hand to stroke Tim’s hard and leaking cock but his hand was quickly slapped away before it could properly stroke him. He knew what Tim wanted, what the whole point of this rendezvous had been and he wasn’t going to say no to him now. He moved his hand up Tim’s stomach, watching at the muscles there trembled from the contact before placing his hand onto Tim’s sternum and calling to the Vast.

  
It was a little harder to control in his current state, so close to coming himself, but he pulled the air from Tim’s lungs as he thrust particularly hard against his prostate. Tim tensed up, back curving as he tried to scream his release. There was no air in his lungs for that, of course, but Mike was sure he saw his name formed on Tim’s lips as he came, spilling over his stomach and up to his chest over the hand that Mike had placed on his sternum. Mike moaned low as he felt Tim’s insides grip tightly around him as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting as well as he could through the silent aftershocks of the other.

  
Mike released the hold he had over the taller man, who gasped for air as he continued to writhe and clench around the cock still inside him, sensitive from his second orgasm of the night. The oxygen going to his brain seemed to hit something perfectly in him and despite Tim’s cock seeming spent, it gave another weak spurt of come as he rocked through his aftershocks with Mike inside him. He looked thoroughly destroyed now, covered in his own come and almost drooling with such a long orgasm.

  
After a few moments of letting him get his breath back, Mike started to thrust shallowly again. This time he tried not to stimulate Tim any further, just using his arse to get himself off and enjoying the feeling of being in his lover’s tight heat. Every time he brushed past the sweet spot of the other he gave a weak moan and convulsed a little, his body too sensitive to continue through any more aftershocks.

  
Mike licked his lips and raised the hand on his sternum up to Tim’s mouth, pushing his fingers in to encourage the other to clean his hand. He took that task gratefully, sucking over the pads of his fingers and licking over his palm as easily as he did his cock. Tim was licking away his own come in a way that was filthier than nearly anything Mike had ever participated in, and he looked so grateful for it, for what they’d done. The memory of the other’s pretty mouth around his dick was the last straw and he came into Tim with a shout of a too-late warning, thrusting with long but slow strokes until he was through with his orgasm and completely spent.

  
He removed himself gingerly, wincing a little as he removed the condom and threw it off to the side with a grumble of a complaint from Tim abought tidying up. Mike couldn’t hold himself up any longer, leaning down and resting his body on top of Tim’s despite the mess between them. The taller man didn’t complain as he did, taking the weight easily, just wrapping his arms around his slight shoulders with one of his hands coming up to idly follow the scars over his shoulder again.

  
Tim buried his nose into his partner’s dark hair, finding the smell of ozone comforting as they relaxed together, tired and completely spent. His mind wandered a little to their beers, wishing he’d put them into the fridge so that they wouldn’t be tepid now. Tepid beer was the price to pay for being so thoroughly and amazingly fucked, clearly.

  
The silence between them was broken by Mike as he smoothed his fingers over a small round scar on Tim’s shoulder. “So… what about that takeaway?” he asked, causing Tim to just chuckle in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought, maybe?


End file.
